


Target

by Sasanka27



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, MONSTAXFicBingo2020, Mutual Pining, Oneshot, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover, showki mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasanka27/pseuds/Sasanka27
Summary: Minhyuk as a spy in undercover mission, dressed as a woman while his partner for the night is Jooheon (the ace of the agency who is also the man he is in love with)Bingo prompt: Spies or copsOne shot.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: MONSTA X Fic Bingo





	Target

**Author's Note:**

> First entry for the bingo I joined!  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Translation of some french words used in the story  
> Mon dieu - my god  
> imbécile - idiot  
> Mon chéri - honey  
> Mon amour - my love  
> Je parle français - I speak french

Minhyuk was a spy. 

The agency recruited him sometime around his second year of college when he excelled in every subject while he still had time winning every shooting contest.

Now it was nearly seven years later after a lot of training sessions, shooting practice, countless missions and danger.

It all felt like a walk in a park yet tonight felt different. He felt nervous just as he did on his very first mission.

He and his assigned partner were supposed to infiltrate this charity ball for elite rich people where they were waiting for rumored appearience of mafia boss so they can put a locator on the man and find the stash where he sells the illegal weapons and stolen explosives.

Minhyuk was dressed in an expensive dark green velvet dress, disguised for this mission as a woman with a name Dior, that was a wife of a wealthy ceo that lived abroad. That way no one really suspected it wasn't them. Kihyun and his team spend hours making Minhyuk the said woman because he had similar features as she did.

He usually liked to dress in disguise and go undercover, he didn't mind the dressed or wigs but tonight? He was irritated by _everything_ . Not sure if it was because of the itchy velvet dress or the fact that _he_ will be there and see him like this.

He wouldn't care usually but this mission was with the almighty _Jooheon,_ he was a year younger agent but he was the ace in their agency, breaking every record on practice sessions while stealing woman's hearts on every mission. Out of all people Jooheon was the perfect choice because the man he pretended to be was looking a lot like him.

Minhyuk hated his guts when they paired them up for the first time but the dimple guy really grew on him quite fast and well, Minhyuk was _weak_ . He was masking it by being cold towards him at first and then when he couldn't do it anymore he started to say words around Jooheon in french because the other claimed not to know a word from the language. And it was better to just utter a word here and there, it eased his mind and thoughts of Jooheon and he thought no one noticed it but Kihyun recently blurted out that he was not very good at masking it because the whole branch could see and _feel_ the tension and chemistry they had with each other. Since then Kihyun has been teasing him about it.

“I hate this ugh you know that I hate velvet because it always irritates my skin and you pick this! I can't even enjoy my disguise.” Minhyuk spoke while he held out phone on his ear to make it more believable that he was talking to someone rather than talking to himself.

“ _I understand when I was-_ “

“Papapa stop it right there Kihyun! I don't want to hear the story of how you met your man again.” Minhyuk said and picked up the glass of martini in his other hand.

Voice in his ear chuckled. “ _It was a mess back then but a good story to tell now.”_

“Still dont need to hear how you had to seduce him. Showki is on the rise we knooow...”

“ _You know that I had to do it since we were in rival agencies back then and I needed the flash drive which he had in-”_ Kihyun babbled but Minhyuk interrupted him or else Kihyun was capable of talking about Hyunwoo for hours.

“Yea yea whatever I don't care, you are married so stop bragging.”

There was a pause before Kihyun picked up on Minhyuk's sharp tone. _“..are you jealous?”_

“Your noisy ass married the nicest man there is, of course _I'm jealous_. Hyunwoo is a literal example of a perfect man.” Minhyuk explained and sipped on the drink.

“ _Well you're not wrong. ..How about our Joohyuk? How is the status? Do you still not care? As you keep repeating to me whenever I don't even ask?_ ” Kihyun asked for the millionth time, not that Minhyuk counted it but it was quite often.

Minhyuk laughed it off because he didn't want to talk about that subject when the subject is somewhere close by. “Ridiculous, you are _ridiculous_.”

“ _Why not? He's funny, handsome and damn he's so smart. As if no one in the office see your skyhigh chemistry- Also I know you love the dimples.”_

Minhyuk fake laughed. “Pass. If you like him so much, keep him and I'll take your husband...Where is he anyway? He didn't have to dress up like I did.”

“ _Excuse me? I did my work, and you look stunning. Everyone here is jealous of the dress because they are the latest gucci no one owns yet you know.”_

“Oh ok maybe I suddenly like this itchy velvety thing. Why green though? I don't look good in that color.”

 _“Well I was just fulfilling a request.”_ Kihyun chirped in his ear.

“Who requested this? I told you I want something easy and blue if possible.”

_“Not telling you.”_

“Hm then keep it...we should have arrived together _in the first place.”_

 _“He got held up at the weaponry.”_ Kihyun said, excusing the absence of Jooheon.

“Hm so I get one small knife and a few trinkets in my hair and he will have a gun?”

 _“You are an excellent knife thrower though.”_ Kihyun answers the question with a compliment.

“I know but still ugh not fair-“

 _“In a case of need you can find some on him ok?”_ Kihyun suggested.

“I have to what?”

_“Hmhm”_

“I hate you.”

_“Oh do you?”_

“I do half of the time, yes.” Minhyuk started to sip again on his drink and actually choked when he saw Jooheon in the crowd coming close, dressed in a perfectly tailored dark green suit, to the bar he was standing by.

Minhyuk knew one thing that moment and that was he would never admit out loud how fine Jooheon looked in dark green. If he even had a vest under then Minhyuk will throw hands on this mission wardrobe supervisor: Kihyun.

As if Kihyun read his thought he spoke in his ear. _“Yes there's a vest, I made sure to wrap him in the finest silk so shush about hating me because this is my birthday gift to you Min.”_

“What are you saying are you actually insane?” Minhyuk quietly yelled. 

“ _I am just stating what I did. I also saw you choke on your martini. Wait what is that are you actually drooling?”_

“I am not-uh nevermind.”

_“Shalalala-“Kihyun started to sing._

“Shut up Ki or I'll switch you off,” he threathened. 

“ _Don't you dare-_ ” Minhyuk switched the earpiece off and put the phone down, because he had enough. _Why is everyone so annoying about me and Jooheon?_

 _“Dior.”_ Jooheon, for today here by name Kim Baekho came up to him and smiled sweetly as he reached for Minhyuk's clothed hand in black gloves, to kiss it. “You look _stunning_.”

Minhyuk had to clear his throat to keep his mind focused from Jooheon's sudden intense gaze. “You're late! I hope you at least read our undercover file?”

“Yes I did and there is stated you are supossed to be my cousin right?”

“I'm gonna kill Kihyun.” Minhyuk said and started to take off the ring, cursing Kihyun in his mind for giving him false information.

Jooheon stopped him and pushed the ring back on his ring finger. “ _Relax_ , I'm just messing with you,” he said quietly and then looked straight to his eyes. “I know Dior is supposed be my _wife._ ” Jooheon laughed and Minhyuk held the urge to melt by that heavenly sound of his laughter. 

He cleared his throat again, thinking it might help to clear his thoughts and to finally focus on their task. “So where is our target?”

“Hasn't arrived yet.” Jooheon answered without looking away. 

“Well then we should wait.” Minhyuk said and raised his hand to call the bartender for a new drink but Jooheon took the hand in his. 

“Nonsense...We should dance.”

“I'm not dancing with _you_.”

“Yes you are my dear because for tonight you are my wife.”

“Mon dieu.” [my god]

“Call me whenever you like.” Jooheon said in a quiet flirtatious voice and winked. “Now let me take you to the dance floor, my dear _Dior_.”

...

The night felt like a fever dream because Minhyuk had to admit (still not out loud) that Jooheon looked irresistible. _Damn how do I survive this?_ The evening passed while they were dancing and Minhyuk hated to admit he was actually having fun with Jooheon, pretending to be someone else was freeing while also it was personal hell that he had to be close to the other for the whole night. Truth be told he was not so sure about his feelings anymore. 

“Ah.” Minhyuk sighed for about a hundredth time since they started to dance.

“Why are you sighing so much tonight? Am I making you uncomfortable? Min?”

“No I...I just can't figure you out and its frustrating me to the point I think I am going insane... you are all bubbly and kind and cute then you switch to this flirtatious persona so quick I am confused.”

Jooheon knitted his brows together. “We are spies its a requirement to act the role, I don't understand why does it bother you?”

_It bothers me because I'm supposed to not like you this much!_

“Minhyuk, it's okay just tell me, we are friends right?”

 _Friends_? Minhyuk's heart broke a little so it was all a play to him, all this bicker of course! They are spies and Jooheon is an excellent actor. Minhyuk didn't said anything, he just nodded and looked away.

“Kihyun says you switched him off.” Jooheon said and broke the silence that fell upon them.

“Yes I did. He was noisy about something.” Minhyuk scoffed. 

“Well do whatever but when its time switch your earpiece on please. We have to be careful and I don't want you hurt.”

“Since when do you care, _friend_?” Minhuyk almost scoffed at his advice.

“I always cared Min.”

“What?”

Jooheons face changed from relaxed to focused as he saw someone behind Minhyuk. “The target is here, switch on the piece dear.”

 _How could he say it and then?_ Minhyuk had enough. “Fine but after we are done with this mission we have to talk I can't dance around this topic anymore.”

“Work related stuff?” Jooheon asked.

“ _Personal_ stuff.” Minhyuk said with a serious tone because damn the tension they had tonight he swear he could have cut with a knife!

“Understood, _can't wait.”_ The other said and smirked playfully before turning away to search for their target, he took his hand in his and slowly directed them off the dance floor. 

_How could he just smirk so casually I hate him…._

… 

As they were following the man they were supposed to follow the said man was oblivious when Minhyuk tripped over nothing and Jooheon put a locator on him, the man apologized and walked in another direction.

 _“Oh we got a problem, someone uninvited came- he saw Jooheon. Time to leave the party lovebirds.”_ Kihyun warned both of them through the earpiece and Minhyuk pulled Jooheon against the nearest wall when he saw the said man in the distance and he kissed him, making it seem like a couple having a moment. The man passed and went inside the main hall, Minhyuk broke from Jooheon then.

“Ah sorry that I had to kiss you.”

“Why are you apologizing we are disguised as a couple anyway...its nothing to apologize for.”

“We have to leave-“

“Ah you!” Someone yelled and Minhyuk dragged Jooheon to the closest exit he saw and Kihyun directed them through the building outside.

As they were outside Minhyuk let them behind the corner and stopped.

“Gimme a gun.”

“No you stay right here in safety, they don't know you, you are not fit to-“

“Gimme one, I don't care we go together, we will not separate so you would make a false lead for them to follow!”

“I said no.”

“I'll take one then myself wow someone is packed well.” Minhyuk brought Jooheon close by the jacket and slipped his hands under.

“Minhyuk you are touching my ass.”

“I know, gotta touch the goods at least once since I am your wife for tonight only.”

“Cool off or I won't focus on the mission.” Jooheon said all serious.

“Ah _mon chéri, why_ so serious you started flirting first?” 

“Fine but you stay close to me and shoot only if there is not another choice okay? Lets go to the meeting place-”

Minhyuk held the gun close and looked around with his sharp eyes, when he heard the sound of shooting it was way too late to dodge for him. Heavy weight pushed him on the ground saving his life from the bullets meant for his heart.

“God dammitt.” Minhyuk cursed, he fell to his side, sure that some bruises will show up but other than that he was okay. He heard more shots, their sniper _Changkyun_ probably targeting the shooter or scaring him to shoot more.

“Shit.”Jooheon cursed on the ground, his hands on the shoulder, he was bleeding.

“What the fuck Jooheon! I saw-“

“Maybe you did but I swear they would hit you and you have no-“

“Shut up you have no right to save my life I could- shit you are bleeding so much-“ Minhyuk tried to focus and yelled into the earpiece. “Hawkeye! Cover for us. I'll drag Honey behind the boxes.” Minyhuk ordered and dragged Jooheon into safety when they were hidden he shouted at the hurt man. “Idiot! Stupid idiot why did you push me off the way! Kihyun we need immediate medic! Honey got two shots!”

_“We are on the move and Changkyun is on the other building closest to you, hold pressure on the wounds until we come close."_

“Oh god.”

 _“Calm down Min you can do it, I am two minutes from your location gimme just a second I see him.”_ Changkyun spoke in his ear with a calm tone and there was a sound of heavy weight falling close by. 

Minhyuk observed the bleeding and quickly tore part of his dress and pushed it on the wound. “Kihyun! You hear me? I can't move him from this place without help!”

“ _Changkyun is already on the way, hold pressure on the wounds. Van will arrive in about three minutes, Kyun in one minute thirty seconds.”_

“How dammit, there was two I swear I heard _two_ shots” Minhyuk yelled out of frustration and held the teared part of his velvet dress on Jooheons shoulder while checking where the other bullet went, the younger spy was looking a bit paler now but he was smiling at Minhyuk.

"Min.” Jooheon tried to get Minhyuk's attention.

"Shush, where is the other one! Don't u dare die on me! You hear me? Dont you effin dare to die Jooheon. Not you dammit.” Minhyuk panicked and cursed.

“Minhyuk- I'll be fine-“

“Damn you! You make me fall for you and then try to die? I'm not letting you get away with this,” Minhyuk scanned Jooheon but couldn't figure out where the second bullet ended. “Where is it! it was two shots. I'm sure I heard two shots! I see the arm got through so where the second one is!“

“Minhyuk.” Jooheon tried again.

“No shush you stupid man, dammit why do I like you! You let yourself be shot and be a hero after huh? Fine be one but first shut up let me find the other wound!”

“I like you too.” Jooheon said as Minhyuk just ripped the beautiful silk vest he wore.

“What!?” Minhyuk paused. 

“I actually have a bulletproof vest while you had none so the second bullet got caught there it just hurts on my chest, hold your yelling! I tried to tell you but you were freaking out so much- but I'm happy to know the feeling is _mutual though.”_

Minhyuk hit him over the shoulder.

“Ah not my shoulder-“

“Ah fuuk I'm sorry, I wanted to hit the other arm.”

Jooheon quickly leaned and kissed him briefly. “Hit me later please.” He whined and pouted at Minhyuk cutely.

Minhyuk held the urge to chuckle and kissed him again to seal a promise. “Will do _mon chéri._ ”

Jooheon smiled sweetly at him. “Just one more thing you should know.”

“What now are you actually married with two kids?”

“No.”

“Then it couldn't be anything bad.” Or so he thought in that moment.

_“Je parle français Min.” [I speak french Min]_

Minhyuk was shocked, surprised and upset all at once. “Why the hell didn't you tell me? When I asked you said you don't know any word in french!”

“Because I liked how you changed my nicknames every day, “ Jooheon smiled and laughed. “To go from imbécile to mon chéri is quite flattering you know?”

“God why did you let me embarrass myself for two years?”

“Now where would be the fun If I told right away, _mon amour_?”

“I promise I'll kick you later when you are all stitched up and healthy, mon chéri.” Minhyuk promised and kissed Jooheon.

Someone cleared their throat close by and Minhyuk broke from Jooheon.

“Can I interrupt?” Deep voice spoke behind them and Mihyuk turned to se Changkyun standing there with crossed arms. “Wow it was so serious you had to give him mouth to mouth? You look just a bit pale tho so why was Min freaking out?”

“Coz he loves me ouch the other side please, my ribs are bruised.”

“Oh god jesus-”

“You two are adorable. I like that the tension between you two gets finally justice but _please_ have mercy and don't be affectionate right now in front of me.” Changkyun said seriously while he quickly looked at Jooheons wound. “Let's get you up.”

Van arrived then and soon they were at their safehouse letting Jooheon to be properly treated. Minhyuk felt like he can finally breathe when he knew they were safe now.

~

**One Month later**

The mission was proclaimed successful when the other team got the mafia boss and all the locations of the stolen explosives they were after for months.

The team got a well deserved break and he used the time to relax far away from the busy cities where they usually were all the time, on a small island that belonged to the agency. 

Minhyuk called it a recovery vacation, because he needed to clear his head while also wanting to spend some time away from the curious gazes of everyone in the agency.

Minhyuk was laying on a beach chair, sipping from straw on a sweet drink, he had a nice view on the horizon but his eyes were following the person swimming in the pool in front of him.

After a moment the person stepped out of the pool and Minhyuk threw a towel at the said person. “Did you have a nice swim? How is your shoulder _mon amour_?” He asked.

“It doesn't hurt at all and it was quite refreshing, you should join me next time.” Jooheon winked at him and dried his black hair with the towel.

“I'm more of the sunbathing type you know? Plus its better just watching the _view._ ” Minhyuk flirted and scanned Jooheon up and down with an intense gaze.

“Ah I see, so you are here just to watch me tsk tsk.”

“Of course I am! Have you seen yourself? Damn your lover is the luckiest person in the world.”

Jooheon nodded and threw the towel on the empty chair. “Yes I left my fake wife for him.”

“Lucky him.” Minhyuk said while Jooheon leaned down slowly.

“Lucky _me_.” He said and kissed his lover.

Minhyuk was a spy.

A spy that was in love with another spy.

  
  


The End  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Give me a kudos or write a comment I love feedback, it keeps me motivated!  
> Find me on twitter, my username is: Sasanka_27


End file.
